Becoming one by force
by RussianSunFlower
Summary: Russia kidnaps Canada to force her to become one with him. Russiaxfem!Canada. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so it might suck. Sorry about that. I really like the pairing of RussiaxFem!Canada. I've been reading a few fics of them and I love this pairing now so I'm going to make one of my own. Thanks for reading!

It was a cold and windy day today. Canada walked down the park and on to the street. She was feeling quite sad today. 'No one remembers me. No one really does do they?' She thought. She sighed and flipped back her long curly blonde hair that was blowing in the wind. made her way back to her house. It was going to be another lonely day for her but she remembered that Mr Kumijiro will be waiting for her to arrive back home.

"Hey Mr Kumijiro! I'm back!" She called. A small cute and fluffy bear appeared out of the kitchen and looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked. Canada sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Canada." she said sadly and made her way into the kitchen. I nice bottle of maple syrup would cheer her up a little.

She sighed again and took a bottle of syrup from the counter and opened it. She took a big whiff of it and sighed contently and smiled a little before taking a swig of it.

She closed the counter and made her way to the living room to see what was on TV with her maple syrup in toll. She sat down on her comfy sofa and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels but found nothing of interest to her. She took another drink of her syrup and looked at Mr Kumijiro who sat on the floor looking at the TV.

"Mr Kumijiro?" She asked. He looked up at her. "Why does no one remember who I am?" The bear looked at her and twisted his head in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Can-Oh never mind."

She looked at the clock on the wall. 4.40pm. "Well I better start making some dinner. " She rose up from her comfy sofa and descended back into the kitchen to make her and her companion something to eat for dinner.

Just as she was about to finish up making dinner, she heard the familiar sound of the door bell. 'Hmm. I wonder who that could be.' She thought and made her way to the front door.

A tall man stood at Canada's front door. He wore a long black jacket with a long cream coloured scarf that almost reached to the bottom of the ground. His purple eyes stared intensely at the door waiting for someone to answer. He stiffened up a little when he heard the door being unlocked.

Canada opened the door and was shocked and somewhat surprised at who it was. "R-Russia?" She stuttered out. He smiled sweetly. "Привет Canada. Good to see you." He said softly while looking at her up and down.

The wind blew furiously and whistled loudly. "Uh…Why don't you come in?" She offered. He smiled wider and entered. "Спасибо." He replied and stood in the hall while she closed the door.

She motioned him to go into the living room and sit down. "So. Russia. May I ask why you came over?" Canada nervously asked. She was afraid of the taller nation. He intimidated her and once sat on her at a G8 meeting. Nobody noticed that either. Except from the tall nation who was sitting on her sofa smiling with that innocent smile he always seemed to wear from time to time.

He giggled a little and spoke up, "I came here to ask you something." She was confused. Why would he come all the way over to Canada's house to ask her something. "Uh…ok?"

"Become one with Russia, да?"

Translations:

Привет (Privet) hello

Спасибо (Spasiba) Thank you

Да (Da) Yes

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy that you guys like this fic! Here is chapter two. I made it longer than the first one.

Canada just stared at the tall nation. She didn't know what to say. She knows that it was a bad thing to do as she has heard a few other countries talk about it in a bad way and Russia is constantly asking China that question at the world conferences and he keeps refusing. Also her twin brother, America, wouldn't be too pleased with her. Neither would France or any of the countries. Russia was a very intimidating person and becoming one with him was not something she would like.

Russia waited patiently for her answer will that sweet smile still plastered on his face. Canada opened her mouth but nothing came out. She still looked at him then finally cocked up the courage to give him an answer. "S-sorry Russia. But n-no I can't." She stammered. Russia's smile turned into a frown. "Oh? vhy not?" He asked a little sadness in his voice. "I-I just can't. My brother wouldn't like t-that."

"Oh…ok." Russia sighed. Canada looked at him. "P-please leave." She stuttered and turned around to return to the kitchen.

Russia was about to leave when he saw a candle holder on a small table beside the television and picked it up. He grinned and a purple aurora surrounded him. "Vell if you don't vant to become one with me, I'll make you, da." He said and giggled.

"Huh? What did you say Russia?" Canada asked. But before she could turn around she felt something hard hit her head before she fell to the ground. She looked up to the ceiling and then everything went black.

Canada moaned. 'What just happened?' she thought. She then heard other voices. "Look! She's waking up!" Someone exclaimed. "Ah! I-is she -o-o-ok?" A younger voice asked. "Shh! Don't let Mr Russia hear us!" Another voice whispered. Canada fluttered her eyes open. She saw three boys looking at her. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look. Two of the boys looked like they were in their late teens or young adults. The third was smaller he looked around twelve or thirteen.

"Hello Miss." The boy brunette older boy said. "How are you feeling?" She moaned again. "W-where am I?" She asked. She was feeling scared now. "You're in Mr Russia's house." The boy with the glasses answered.

Canada's eyes widened. "What?" She almost shouted. "P-Please don't shout. Mr R-Russia might hear y-y-you." The younger boy stammered. He looked like he was scared out of his wits. She felt sorry for him.

"How did I g-get here?" She timidly asked them. "We are not sure. Mr Russia just brought you hear. You were unconscious." She the brunette. Canada didn't remember much except the pain that was throbbing in her head. All she could remember was going back into the kitchen and something hitting her on the head. She thought something must have fallen off the shelve in the kitchen and Russia brought her here to make sure she was ok? Or did something else happen in her house. She had to find out.

"W-who are you?" The younger boy asked. "Latvia! Don't be rude." The brunette said. "Sorry Miss we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Lithuania." He said. "I'm Estonia." He smiled at her. "A-And I'm Latvia." He quietly said. "Together we are the Baltic States." The three of them said together.

Canada smiled a little. They were nice but they seemed frightened for some reason. "N-nice to meet you. I'm C-Canada." She said.

They all smiled to each other then suddenly the room got cold. The three of them began to shake. 'Huh?' Canada thought. "Ah! You're awake. I see the Baltic's have been looking after you, da?" A voice from the door said. She looked over and saw Russia standing there smiling away as usual.

"We're sorry Mr Russia! We saw she was waking up and we came to see if she was ok." Lithuania said still shaking.

"Y-yes. We wanted to get to her b-before you did." Latvia spoke up. "SHUT UP!" Lithuania shouted at him. "I'm sorry!" Latvia cried.

Russia smiled at him then a purple aurora surrounded him again. "Leave the room. I vill take care of Canada, da?" Russia said and smiled.

The Baltic's ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Canada thought there was something wrong with them then Russia approached her. "Feeling better da?" She rubbed the part of her head that hurt. "My h-head just hurts." She nervously said. "Da all you need is a little rest." He said still smiling at her. That smile began to creep Canada out now. He is always smiling. She thought he was just a naturally happy person without a care in the world. She knew about Russia's past with the Soviet Union and the loss of the Royal Family. She thought that going through that would have made him very depressed. She was very confused.

"Um Russia? Why am I-I at your house?" She asked him. "Because I want you to become one with me." He said happily. "But I said n-no." He smiled and patted her head. "Da I know." Then he grabbed her hair painfully. Canada winched in pain. "But I really vant you to become one with me. Even if I have to force you da." He let go of her.

"Today you rest. I vill give you you're duties tomorrow. You vill become one with me Canada if you like it or not." He said and left the room.

Canada rubbed her head. Tears forming in her blue eyes. 'What is he going to do to me?'


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy that you all love this fic! I never expected to get great reviews from everyone! Thank you so much! Here is the update.

Canada cried herself to sleep when Russia said he was going to force her to become one with him. She also cried because nobody ever notices her and they probably wouldn't care. Not even her brother. He always forgot who she was. Even when they were growing up as kids.

She was nice and warm in the bed she was forced to sleep in. She had to admit the blankets in Russia's house were warm and comfy. I guess it was because he had really bad winters and it's always cold there.

Oh she just wanted to stay in that bed all day but sadly she couldn't. Russia had entered the bedroom with a big smile on his face. "Wakey, wakey Canada! Time to get up!" He said cheerfully. Canada groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. He giggled and pulled them off her. Canada shot up. It was so cold. She hugged her self and started shaking from the cold.

Russia still held on to the blankets and smiled. "Hurry up and get ready. Lithuania is making breakfast and you have to start your duties today, da." He threw the covers on her head. "Your first duty iz to make your bed." He turned and walked out closing the door behind her.

Canada groaned again. She fell back on to the bed and sighed. She looked at her clothes that sat on a small wooden chair on the opposite side of the bedroom. She looked for her clothes that she normally wore. A t-shirt with a maple leaf on it, a pair of jeans and a hoodie. But they were nowhere to be seen. All she saw was a maids dress.

Russia called from down the hall telling her to hurry up. Not wanting Russia to come back in she jumped up walked over to the small chair. She picked up the dress. It was what you would normally see maids wear. The black dress with the white apron and the small white hat. There were a pair of tights and shoes with a small heal on them. "He expects me to wear this?" She almost screamed in anger. No way was she going to wear this.

"Da I do expdct you to wear it." Came a voice from the door. Canada squeaked and slowly turned around. "B-but where are my normal c-clothes?" She shyly asked. "In vashing. Until they are dry, you must wear this. It iz the only women's outfit I haz in thiz house." He said and left the room. She sighed again.

Lithuania was down in the kitchen with Estonia and Latvia. This morning he was making pancakes. "So what do you think Russia wants with Canada?" Estonia asked them. Lithuania sighed. "I'm not sure but I don't think it is good. We have to get the poor girl out of here. She doesn't deserve this." Latvia sat at the table about to cry. "B-but what about us! We need to get out of here too!" Lithuania put the mixing bowl down. "I know Latvia but we have to be patient ok? She is not safe here. No one is." He picked up the bowl and resumed mixing.

Canada looked at herself in the mirror and she was not happy at what she saw. She never wore dresses. She was more of a tomboy and her style was similar to her brothers. Also the dress itself was way to short in her opinion. "I can't go about this house wearing THIS dress." She said to herself.

Russia knocked on her bedroom door. "Canada? Are you ready? Breakfast is almost done." He asked opening the door. Canada ran over or more like wobbled over because of the shoes she was wearing and held the door shut. She didn't want him to see her in that dress. "No! Don't come in!" She cried. He pushed the door harder almost making Canada fall to the ground. "Open this door Canada." He said coolly.

She put all of her weight on the door to keep it shut. "N-No!" She almost screamed. Russia grew impatient. "Canada, If you do not open thiz door then I vill break it off." Canada still refused. Russia then gave a powerful shove on the door making Canada fall to the ground on her stomach.

He entered and looked at her and smiled. The purple aurora was around him again she also heard him mutter 'kol kol kol' a few times. "I see you have the dress on. Good. But keeping me out of thiz room was a bad mistake little Canada. You should never refuse me. I'll have to punish you later da? Now come along. Breakfast time."

He waited until she picked herself up off the floor and got a good view of her in the maid dress and he liked what he saw. It suited her. Curves in all the right places and it was nice and short. Just what he liked. (lol Russia's a pervert XD)

Canada felt the blush of embarrassment cover her face. She knew what he was looking at and did not like it one bit. Not at all. He left the room and expected her to follow him and as expected she did. Slowly.

Lithuania had finished making the pancakes and started serving them. "Oh good morning Mr Russia." He said. "I made pancakes today just what you wanted." Russia sat at the table and smiled. Canada was about to sit in between Estonia and Latvia when Russia stopped her. "No Canada. That is Lithuania's chair. You sit next to me, da?" He said and patted the chair next to him. She sighed and nervously took her seat shaking a little. 'My god this house is so cold! Even in the kitchen.' She thought. Then a familiar smell filled her nostrils. Pancakes. Her favourite! She smiled happily in her mind.

Lithuania gave the first plate to Russia then to Canada then Estonia, Latvia and finally he sat down with is plate and placed a small bottle of maple syrup in the middle of the table. Canada eyed it. She loved Maple Syrup! She wanted to take it and put lots of it over her pancakes but she was too nervous to reach over and get it.

Russia noticed she was looking at the syrup so he grabbed it and squeezed some over his pancakes. "Oh, vould you like some Canada?" He asked. She nodded. "Use your manners Canada." He smiled at her. She gulped. "Um…Y-yes please." She quietly answered as he gave her the sauce. She squeezed a good amount of the syrup over her pancakes and placed it back in the middle of the table and began eating.

It was so quiet. When she was younger having breakfast with her brother, father (England) and her mother (France) it was always noisy. America would babble on how he was the hero and complaining about there father's cooking, her father would be shouting at America and her mother would be saying romantic things as usual. She missed those days. Even if they didn't notice her a lot. She still liked being there with her family.

Russia was first to finish. He stood up from the table and looked at Canada. "Once you are finished I vant you to stop by my office, da?" He said and walked away. Latvia shook in fear and almost cried, Estonia looked down and Lithuania quickly began the washing up. The Baltics knew that stopping by Russia's office was NOT a good thing. It always resulted in something really bad. But rarely anything good would come out of it.

Canada slowly finished her breakfast, savouring the maple flavoured syrup. She was really scared now. She had no idea what her 'punishment' was going to be and she didn't want to think about it. She decided to get it over and done by.

She stood up, pushed her chair in and looked at the Baltics before walking away. She walked down the hall and to the door with a label saying 'Russia's Office'. She gulped again and knocked on the door. "Come in." Russia said from the other side. She opened the door slowly and entered.


	4. Chapter 4

As Canada opened the door she saw Russia sitting at his desk. "Privet, Canada. Ready for your punishment?" He asked and grinned at her. Now she was really scared, She had no idea what she was in for. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep the door closed from Russia. "Please close the door da? I do not vant anyone to watch." He said and rose up from his desk.

She closed the door and he motioned her to come over. "You have been a bad girl haven't you Canada?" He grinned wildly and picked up a whip. She stared at it and shook uncontrollably. This was not good.

"Now be a good girl and undo ze back of your dress." He said while playing about with the whip. She didn't want to get into more trouble so she reached back and unzipped the back and gulped again. Her blue eyes threatened to spill tears from them.

He grinned again and looked at her. "Now turn around da?" She slowly turned around and braced herself. He lifted up the whip and struck it down with hard on her back. Her back burned as leather met skin. Oh how it burned. Tears fell from her eyes. She just couldn't stop it. He whipped her again and again and again until there were at least four or five scarlet red marks on her back.

He stopped whipping her and sat the whip on his desk and walked over to her. He placed his hand under her chin and jerked her head so her blue eyes could meet his purple eyes. "Do not disobey me again Canada or else there vill be more vhere that came from da?" He said to her softly and wiped away her tears that still refused to stop falling. "Now." He started. "For your duties for today. I vant you to clean all of upstairs and all of ze bathrooms. There are eight bathrooms in my house. Latvia will show you vhere ze cleaning things are kept. Now off you go and no taking breaks da?"

Canada nodded and zipped back up her dress and left the room. The pain stung her back every time she moved. The fabric of the dress didn't help either. She quickly wiped away her tears before entering the kitchen where the Baltics were still standing.

They looked at her and instantly knew that she had been crying but they didn't ask her any questions not wanting to upset her further. "Um…Latvia? C-Could you show me where the cleaning products are k-kept?" She asked the small state. He nodded "Follow me."

She followed him to a small closet next door from the kitchen. "W-what do you n-need miss Canada?" He asked her. "I just need things to clean the upstairs and the b-bathrooms." She answered. He picked things off of the shelve and placed them into a fairly large basket. Once he had finished she picked up the basket and thanked him.

Once she had left to go upstairs, Latvia returned to the kitchen were Lithuania and Estonia still awaited orders from Russia. "That poor, poor girl." Lithuania said sadly. The other two just nodded.

Lithuania began to put the plates away when Russia appeared. "Here I am. Yay." He said and smiled happily. "Ok today I vant Latvia to clean all of downstairs and ze high windows, Estonia I vant you to tend to ze garden and Lithuania I vant you to make Borscht for dinner tonight but first I vant you to help me vith my packing as I am going to another conference meeting very soon." He said happily.

Latvia ran out of the room to begin cleaning while Estonia walked out into the hall to grab his coat. He knew it was going to be cold outside. So that just left Russia and Lithuania. "Come along. Lets get packing." Russia giggled. Lithuania sighed. It was going to be another long day.

Canada was in one of the bathrooms upstairs cleaning the sink. Her back still ached in pain but not as bad. She was still upset. Why didn't she just slam the door in his face when he appeared yesterday. Then she would still be at home with Mr Kumajiro. "Kumajiro!" She shrieked. He was left behind but she knew that he would be fine. He was quite the indepenant polar bear but she worried about him. He was her companion, like having a pet dog but sadly he didn't remember who she was either. No one did. Even if she called up America right now and told him what was happening he probably wouldn't remember who was talking to him. She sighed and continued to clean. The full day the had cleaned and boy was she tired and sore. The last room she had to clean was the study which was also a library. The room was huge! There was mountains of books stacked up on shelves. She knew her father would have loved to be in here. He loved his books. Her mother would only read books about romance and wine.

She saw how dusty the shelves were so she decided she better cleaned them first then the carpet. She moaned in pain whenever she had to bend down because of the dress rubbing on the marks Russia had left her hours before.

Once she had finished she sighed in content. She placed all of the cleaning products back into the basket and sat on a soft looking couch that was next to some shelves. She decided to have a little nap. "I hope Russia doesn't mind. Anyway I've finished all of my cleaning today." She said to herself and lay down. She was right. It was comfy. Soon sleep welcomed her. Breathing slowly she moved around a little too.

Lithuania helped Russia with his fashion crisis a few hours ago and was almost finished with the borscht Russia had wanted him to make for dinner. Estonia was finished with the gardening and came in shivering all over. Latvia had a few scrape marks on him due to falling off the ladder cleaning the high windows whenever Russia appeared to make sure he was doing his job.

Russia had wandered up stairs to find Canada. Dinner was almost ready and he wanted her to eat with him again. He liked to watch her eat. (Creepy guy isn't he? But that's why we love him!)

He saw that the study/library room was opened and he went in to check. He peeked in and saw Canada asleep on the couch. He smiled and wandered over. He also noticed how clean the study was. She had done a good job in cleaning. He looked down on her sleeping form and stroked her cheek. It was nice and warm and soft to the touch. His eyes roamed all over her body but he still looked at her face. She was so peaceful when she slept. He liked that about her.

Canada felt someone stroke her cheek. At first she thought it was her mother as she used to do that to help her sleep after she had nightmares. She hoped this was all a nightmare that she was having. But hoping was not enough or even wishing. She woke up and saw Russia looking down at her smiling. Again.

She immediately shot up. "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. "I-I never meant to fall as-sleep!" He giggled at her expression. "It is time fore dinner." He said to her. "Come along. You do not vant to go hungry da?" he asked. She just shook her head and picked up the basket.

Once she was down stairs she saw the Baltics sitting at the dinner table waiting for them so dinner could start. She took the basket back to the cupboard and placed everything back up on the shelve.

Russia took his seat and smiled contentedly. Lithuania once again served the food. Canada quickly took her seat and looked at the red coloured soup. It looked nice and warm and it had cream in the middle. She was starving. No breaks ment she didn't have the chance to have any lunch.

"This is Borscht. It is very popular in my country." He said and smiled as he began to eat it. She picked up her spoon and took a taste of it. Surprisingly it was really good and hearty. The cream was quite sour and she had wished that maple syrup was in the middle of the soup and not the cream. She wasn't complaining much. Lithuania was a really good cook!

As usual Russia was first to finish his. He got up from the table and left again. Once everyone else had finished Lithuania began to clean the dishes. Estonia and Latvia had left leaving her alone with him. "Um…do you n-need any help?" She asked him. Lithuania smiled at her and nodded. "You could dry them for me." He said

Canada picked up the dish towel and began to dry. Lithuania decided to break the silence with a light conversation. "So how are you settling in?" He asked. Canada sighed a little. "I-I'm doing ok." she quickly answered. "Oh. Well that's good." He didn't want to say anymore incase he upset her in some way.

After they done the dishes, Lithuania thanked her and went off to do whatever he did. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It read 9.15pm. She yawned and decided that it was time to turn in. It had been a very long day indeed. A long and painful day.

I really hate to hurt Canada but we all know what Russia is like. Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! Going to bed now it's 3.35am here lol. Good night!


	5. Chapter 5

As Canada slept she dreamt of the good old days she had with her family. She dreamt of a day that she would never forget.

*Dream land*

"C'mon Maddie! This way!" A five year old Alfred shouted for her to follow him. Canada was sitting in a field with a baby Kumajiro. She looked over and smiled timidly at her brother. "Coming!" She got up and picked up little Kumajiro and ran after him giggling all the way.

She ran after her brother who took her to a beautiful river surrounded by tall green trees and birds flying in and out of them feeding their chicks and making their daily songs. Alfred turned around and smiled at his twin. "Hey Maddie! Lets climb this tree!" He pointed at a large oak tree that was standing right beside the more restless part of the river.

She looked at the tree. She was intimidated by it. The tree was huge! But she was always trying to impress her older twin and she was going to climb this tree with him. She set down little Kumajiro and walked over to the tree. Alfred had already began to climb it. "Hurry up slowpoke!" He shouted down at her and giggled. "Last one up is a rotten egg!" Maddie put on her serious face. She was not going to be the rotten egg today and began to climb up it.

Alfred was almost up to the top and looked down at Maddie who was in the middle of the tree clinging for dear life to it. He climbed down a little bit and reached out for her. "Take my hand Maddie. I'll help you." He said and smiled at her. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up a little bit. "There." He said. "That's better." And with that he continued to climb.

Maddie began to climb a little bit faster. She felt as if she could conquer the tree. The adrenaline was flushing through her body as she climbed up more. She knew she was going to beat her brother.

But suddenly she lost her footing and grabbed onto a small branch with could break at any moment. She gasped loudly and looked at her brother who was almost at the top. "A-Alfred!" She cried up to him. He looked down and gasped. "Don't worry Maddie! The hero is on his way!" He shouted and started to climb back down to her.

Maddie could feel the branch cracking under her hand. Her little heart was racing as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm almost there Maddie! Hang on!" Alfred said and reached his hand out to her again. But as she reached for him the branch snapped and Maddie fell from the tree screaming at the top of her lungs and into the raging river below.

"MADDIE!" Alfred screamed. Maddie chocked on the water and tried her best to swim but the current pulled her deeper into the river. Alfred panicked. He had no idea what to do. So he jumped in after her.

Maddie was thrashing around in the river. She was coughing and screaming at the same time. Alfred swam over to her. "It's ok Maddie! I've got you!" He grabbed on to her and tried to pull her to safety but the current would not allow it. The water pulled them both down the river. Maddie clung to her brother as best as she could.

Thankfully the water carried them into a huge rock in the middle of the river. "Maddie hold on to the rock!" He told his sister. Maddie let go of her brother and held on to the rock as best as she could.

The only thing they could do was shout for help. "Help! Help! Mom! Dad!" Alfred shouted. No one heard them. Maddie was breathing rapidly. The water threatened to pull her back in. "Alfred! I'm s-slipping!" She cried. Alfred grabbed on to her. "I won't let you slip." he said. "I promise."

Alfred looked around him and saw that they were near land and smiled. "Maddie I have an idea! Try to climb on top of the rock right?." She nodded. "Then jump onto the land. We'll make it!" She nodded again. "Y-you go first." She said quietly.

Alfred climbed on top of the rock and jumped. He made it on to the land. "Ok Maddie! Your turn!" He called to her. She climbed to the top of the rock and almost slipped off it. "Ok Maddie. Jump!" she shook her head and cried. "I can't!" "Yes you can! You'll make it! I know you will!"

Maddie wiped away her tears and jumped as far as she could but fell back into the water. Luckily Alfred grabbed onto her before the river could carry her away again. He pulled her into him and held her as she cried. "Shh, it's ok Maddie. It's ok." She said softly. "Y-you saved m-m-me…" She said and looked up at him. H smiled back. "That's what hero's do."

*End of dream land*

Canada woke up from the sound of crashing and Latvia screaming as usual. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 'I better get up.' she thought. She looked over at the chair and saw a black dress and a heavy black winter coat. She groaned. 'Russia wants me to wear this doesn't he?'

Russia was on his way to wake up Canada. He had a bright smile on his face. He knocked on the door and entered. Canada was still in bed but sitting up. "Ah. Good morning Canada." He said cheerfully. "Hurry up and get changed. After breakfast we are going somewhere da?" "Oh. Where are we going?" She asked him. "To Moscow. I need to get something from there." He said and closed the door.

Canada walked over to the dress. She hated dresses. She picked it up. It was worse than the maid outfit! It was smaller too. Luckily there were a pair of tick tights there too and a scarf and a pair of gloves. She sighed and began to get changed.

She made her way to the kitchen as Lithuania began to serve breakfast again. Today he has made omelettes and they smelled delicious.

After breakfast Russia gave the trio their duties until he got back. He turned to her and smiled. "Ready to go da?" He asked. She nodded and put on her jacket, scarf and gloves. She had a feeling that it was going to be really cold outside.

Russia opened the large door and a cold breeze flew in and around Canada. She was right. It was really cold. "First we will get ze train to Moscow da?" He said. Again she just nodded and shivered.

The train was quite crowded but they managed to snag a couple of seats before it got even more crowded. She looked out of the window. Everything was covered in snow. It felt like home to her. She missed home. Russia looked out of the window and frowned. "I hate snow." He blurted out. She turned and faced him. "w-why?" She asked. "Because of General Winter. He makes winters here in Russia very cold. Every winter it getz worse." She just nodded. Again.

A little while later they arrived in Moscow. "Ah. Here we are." He smiled and got up. Canada followed him from behind. They both walked down the street. Canada was urged to just run away but she knew nothing at Moscow. She was also afraid of getting punished. Her back still ached a little but not as bad as before.

She felt as if they have been walking forever. Her feet began to ache a little because of the shoes she was forced to wear. She suddenly found herself in front of a flower shop. Now she was confused. "Come on little Canada." He said and giggled as he entered.

The shop was nice and warm. It was full of vibrant colours and different flowers. She could smell sweet smells of the flowers and smiled a little as it took her mind of off things. She saw Russia holding a bouquet of sunflowers. There were about ten or twelve at least. "Sunflowers are beautiful, da?" He asked her. His eyes sparkled when he admired him. She looked at the sunflowers. They were pretty. Bright yellow. It reminded her of the summer back home. "Yeah. They are beautiful." She answered him. Russia giggled happily. "I love sunflowers. They make me very happy, da!" He smiled and went over to the counter to buy them.

Canada decided to look around her. She looked at the different flowers the shop had to offer. She was saddened that there were no maple leaves. Oh well. She was daydreaming for a moment until someone called her name. "Come little Canada. Time to go back home!" Russia called.

She sighed and followed him. 'I came all this way in the freezing weather and on a cramped train just to buy sunflowers?' she fumed in her mind as she followed the taller nation. Russia was too busy looking at his sunflowers to notice the glare she was giving him.

They were back on the train again. This time it wasn't too crowed as before. Russia was still smiling at his sunflowers and giggling. 'He's like a child!' she thought. 'He always had a childlike smile and giggle. It was cute…wait what? What am I thinking? He's not cute! No! I can't and won't fall for him! He's evil!' A blush appeared on her face. 'DAMIT!'.

As they arrived back home, Russia wandered into the living room and placed his precious sunflowers in an available vase. He admired them again before walking back to her. "Ok. Now I vant you to clean all of ze bathrooms again, da?" She nodded and went to the cleaning closet.

Lithuania had started on dinner and the other two countries tried to look busy. Estonia was reading a book about Russian language and Latvia….well he was standing in one spot shaking like a leaf when Russia approached him. Russia placed one of his huge hands on his head and clamped down on it and smiled. "Vhy are you not doing anything Latvia?" He asked. "I-I finished m-my duties sir and I did-didn't know what else you wanted me to do?" he almost cried as he cringed in pain. Russia giggled. "Remember I ask you to run me a hot bath? Did you do that Latvia?" He questioned the smaller nation. "Well no sir. I-I thought it was better if you did it yourself." He tried to smile but the pain over took his head.

"SHUT UP LATVIA!" Lithuania called from the kitchen. Latvia looked as if he had just crapped his pants. "I;M SORRY! I-M SORRY! I'LL GO RUN YOUR BATH!" He cried and shot up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Russia giggled and looked over at Canada. "After dinner stop by my room da?" He said to Canada.

She nodded and went pale. What did he want with her next?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok! Now on to the naughty bits. Hehehe. If you don't like lemons or if your not into male/female relations then please turn away now. You have been warned my lovely readers. This is my first lemon so if it's not good please don't hate me!

As usual Russia was first finished with his dinner and he left for his room. Canada was really nervous. She hardly ate any of her food of the thought of what Russia had in store for her. She was shaking all over. She was really scared now. She really didn't want to be punished again. She hoped not because she hasn't done anything wrong today.

"Oh, maple…" She whispered at the table. Lithuania looked up at her and noticed she wasn't eating much. "Canada?" He asked, "Are you ok?" She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to smile but her lips wouldn't let her. "Oh. I'm ok. I'm just not that hungry tonight that's all." She said and stood up, pushed in her chair. Lithuania looked at her before she left. He felt really sorry for the poor girl.

Canada turned and walked away from the dinning table and made her way up the stairs. She was shaking uncontrollably now. The fear was building up inside of her ready to burst. It felt like an eternity walking up the fairly large staircase.

Russia's bedroom was next door to the study. She wished she could hide out in the study but she had a feeling that would be the first place he would look for her.

Finally she found herself at the bedroom door. 'Lets get this over and done with.' she thought and knocked on the door. "come in." A voice commanded.

She pushed opened the door and found the room was only lit by a dim candle. "R-Russia? Are you in here?" She asked her voice reduced to a whisper.

She heard faint a faint voice "Kol kol kol." Now she was very scared now. Just then the candle went out and the door slammed behind her. She gasped loudly and moved away from the door. She was trembling all over. She held herself and looked around the dark room. All she could hear was her rapid breathing.

Everything was quiet. Then she felt someone snake their arms around her waist from behind. "Time to become one with me." Russia whispered in her ear. Canada struggled to get out of his grip. "P-please! Let me g-g-go!" She begged him, "I don't want to become one with y-you!" Russia chuckled. "I know dat. But I really vant you to become one with me."

Canada's eyes widened and she struggled more. "If you don't stop trying to break free zen I von't be very gentle my little Canada." She didn't listen to him and continued to struggle. Russia spun her around and looked at her. She swore she could see his violet eyes burning into hers. She tried to push him away again but failed. He grinned and smashed his lips into hers. Savouring the taste of maple syrup. Her lips were so soft.

Her eyes widened again and tried to push him away again. He forced his tongue into her mouth. He moved it around her mouth trying to memorise every inch of her mouth. Then he felt pain. Canada had bitten down on his tongue hard. He pulled away and narrowed his eyes. "I said I vould be gentle if you stopped struggling." He said angrily and pushed her down onto the large bed.

Canada went to roll over but Russia had pinned her down and kissed her roughly again. Tears spilled from her eyes as she knew exactly what he was going to do to her. Russia looked up and smiled wiping away her tears. "Co-operate with be and I promise I von't hurt you….much." He giggled. Canada didn't really have a choice. No one was there to save her now. The Baltics were downstairs, her parents were far away and her hero, America, wasn't there either.

Russia nuzzled her cheek and kissed it. "Canada? Vhat is your real name?" He asked her while nuzzling. "I-It's M-Maddie." She said quietly. "Hm. Maddie. Dats a lovely name." He began to kiss her neck and lick it. Maddie was tempted to moan but she didn't want him to think that she was enjoying it.

"Vant to know my name?" He asked her. "O-ok.." "It's Ivan." He said and looked at her and smiled waiting for a comment on his name but it never came so he decided to do something else and began to remove her dress.

"N-no! Stop!" Maddie shrieked and held herself. "C'mon Maddie. Remember I von't be gentle if you don't." he teased. She still refused. "Very vell." He said and grabbed the sides of the dress and ripped it off her body and threw it somewhere. Maddie screamed as he did that and tried to kick him off. He then grabbed her legs and slid the tights off her and threw them somewhere too. He looked down at her body. It was perfect. All the curves and bumps were in the right place. All he had to do was remove the annoying underwear but first he had to think of himself.

"Maddie remove my coat." he commanded her. She shook her head violently. "Maddie I said remove my coat." He said his voice sounding a little deeper. She obeyed him and began to strip it off. "Good girl Maddie. Now take off my shirt da?" She unbuttoned it and removed that item of clothing too. "Now remove my trousers da?" She unbuckled the belt and unzipped them and slid them off his legs. "Very good."

He then kissed her again and started to roam is hands up and down the sides of her torso and on to her breasts giving them a few squeezes before his fondling started to become rougher. Maddie winced in pain and wined. "Ah is little Maddie enjoying it?" She didn't say anything. All she wanted to do was get away from him. She really didn't want this. Or did she? She thought that the tall nation was quite attractive.

Ivan had managed to unclip her bra while she was thinking. Maddie blushed heavily. She was almost naked in front of him. She covered her breasts with her arms but Ivan peeled them away. "Do not be afraid little Maddie." He chuckled and placed his hands on them.

Maddie felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. Ivan began to get rougher thus making Maddie moan slightly. Ivan's grin widened. He bent down and began to suck on one of them while fondling the other. Maddie gasped. She moaned again. Ivan took the opportunity to slide her panties down.

"Stop! No! Don't!" She screamed. "Vhat? I don't bite." He grinned then took her panties off her and threw them somewhere. "Much." Maddie gasped as she felt his hand slide up her leg then into her vital regions. She tried to refuse but Ivan wouldn't let her. He slipped a finger into her making her squeal a little.

She desperately tried to pry his hand away from her but Ivan was too strong for her. He moved his finger in and out of her in a slow pace making her moan slightly. He then added another finger and moved his fingers a little faster.

Maddie a huge wave of pleasure wash over her making her moan even louder. Ivan moved his fingers harder inside of her making her scream in pleasure.

He removed his fingers and took of his boxers. Maddie lay on top of the bed breathing loudly then Ivan pulled her up a little. "I vant you to do something for me da?" He pointed to his half erect member and giggled at her expression. He was huge! She just stared at it. He grinned mischievously and moved closer to her ear. "Suck it." He whispered. She just looked at him. Maddie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to. "N-n-n-" She was cut off short when Ivan grabbed her hand and placed it on his member.

She blushed madly. She began to move her hand up and down it without realising. Ivan grunted a little. She felt the texture and length of it and reluctantly she bent down and licked the tip of it a few times then engulfed it.

Ivan stroked her head and moaned. Watching her almost threw him over the edge. She continued sucking him off then he pushed her off him. "Huh?" Ivan jumped on top of her and kissed her roughly. "Are you ready to become one?" He asked. She was scared. She didn't want to but she was forced into it. He kissed her gently and began to slide into her. Maddie winched in pain. Ivan stroked her cheek and pushed in more. "It vill be ok Maddie."

Once he was fully in he didn't give her much time to adjust to his size and began to move in and out of her. Maddie felt the pain really sting her and tried to push him off her but Ivan pinned her hands down to the bed and began to move faster in and out of her.

The pain then melted away and in it's place was pleasure. "Ah!" She moaned. Her breathing became more rapid and moaned even louder. "Ahhhh!"

Ivan grinned and began to pump into her harder and faster. Maddie's moans turned into screams in intense pleasure and began to thrust her hips in rhythm with his. "Ah! Ah!" She screamed. Ivan moaned and grunted. He loved the sound of her screams. He was so close now. So close to his peak. "Say my name Maddie." He moaned. "W-what?" she asked. He trusted harder making her moan. "Say. My Name."

"I-Ivan." She moaned. "Vhat? I couldn't hear you. Say it again." "Ivan." "Louder." "Ivan!" "Louder!" He moaned. "Ivan!" "Scream it." he whispered. She felt light headed and a really good feeling wash over her making her scream. "IVAN!" She screamed as she orgasmed.

This made Ivan go over the edge and came into her with one final thrust.

Maddie panted. Ivan got off of her and cuddled into her and lay down. He pulled her over to him and cuddled her and smiled. "You are now one with Russia da!"

That was long. Now I'm off to bed. Good night!


	7. Chapter 7

Russia had fallen asleep hours ago but Canada was still awake . She had no idea why she enjoyed it at the end. Her emotions were all over the place. 'What have I done?' she thought. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She could hear the tall Russian softly snoring behind her. She really wanted to go back home.

'I've got to get out of here. I want to go home.' she sadly thought. She looked at Russia who was still asleep. He even slept with that scarf on. Oh how she just wanted to slap him in his face but she didn't have the courage to do it. Her brother would have but not her. She really missed her brother now. She missed all of her family.

It was in the middle of the night and America decided to call up his sister to see how she was doing. He dialled the number but only the answering machine answered. "Hi-Uh who was I calling again?…Oh yeah! Hey Maddie! I just called to see what you were doing and maybe you would wanna watch a horror movie with me? Dad won't watch it with me and mom is only interested in that show. What's it called again? City and the sex? Well something like that. Hope you get this call! Bye!"

He set his phone down and looked at the DVD case and picked it up. "Texas Chainsaw massacre." He read out and shivered. "It won't be that scary. Right?"

Canada rolled over a little and tried to get out of the bed but Russia had his arms wrapped around her in some kind of bear hug. She pried his arms off her and got up off the bed as quietly as she could. She found most of her clothes but her tights were missing. 'Who cares. Don't need them.' she thought and got changed as quietly and quickly as she could.

She looked back over at the Russian asleep on the bed and headed for the door. She was about to open it when she heard her name being called. "Maddie? Vhy are you up? Come back to bed da?" She turned around to see Russia had woken up. 'Damit! So close!' She shook her head. "N-no…I want to go home." She quietly said. Russia giggled. "Nyet. This is your home now. You are one with Russia remember?" "But I don't want to be one with you!" She shouted at him. "I want to g-go back home! I don't want to stay here with you!" She cried back at him.

Russia's face saddened and he got up and came closer to her. "But I really like you, Canada." he softly said. "N-no you don't! If you liked me then, then you wouldn't have h-hurt me or force me into your bed." She sniffed. "Your really mean. No wonder n-no one wants to become one with you." Russia looked hurt. "I'm not mean." She nodded furiously. "Yes you a-are! Your r-really mean!"

Russia looked down. All he wanted was to have friends who liked him and for someone to love him. Was that too much to ask? He felt the anger build up inside of him. How dare she call him mean. The aurora surrounded him again and he looked at her with an insane smile plastered across his face. He grabbed Canada's hair and dragged her over to the bed. She grabbed on to his arm and tired to get him off her. "Ah! Russia! Stop!"

He threw her onto it and got on top of her. "I am not mean Canada. All I vant is someone to be with me. I vanted you but you don't vant me." He said coldly and roughly kissed her. She gasped and kicked him but it did nothing. He then attacked her torn dress she had and ripped it off her again. "No! Russia stop!" She screamed then slapped him across the face. "Ivan stop!" Russia snapped out of his madness and looked at the trembling Canadian below him. "M-Maddie?" he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Did I scare you?" She was even more scared now. First he was all crazy and now he was apologising? "I'm so sorry Maddie. I didn't vant to hurt you. I really do like you." He looked at her. "Do you really think I am mean?"

She didn't know what to say. Russia got it. "Oh. Ok…" He looked down and sighed. "Em Russia? I-Ivan?" She asked. "Vhat?" She hesitated for a moment. "Why do you want me? I-I thought you liked China?"

Russia smiled a little. "Because I just do my little Maddie." He softly said. "B-but no one notices me. Not even my own family. Why would y-you want me?" "Maddie, you are a lot like me. I am very lonely. No one vants to visit me. Not even my own sisters. Vell Belarus does but for a completely different reason. But I have noticed you and I have noticed dat you are lonely like myself. I thought if you became one vith me then we wouldn't be lonely anymore." He told her.

She looked at him and opened her mouth but was cut off by Russia. "You don't need to say anything." "R-Russia I don't know what to s-say." "Then don't say anything." She looked down then back up at him. "Why didn't you tell me all of this b-before you brought me here? I-I may have reconsidered. Y-you shouldn't force someone to b-become one with you." "And I am very sorry about dat."

He looked into her blue eyes. "Maddie? Vill you give me another chance?" "Huh?" She asked. He smiled a little. "Can we start again? I promise I von't force you into anything."

She thought for a moment and looked at him. "Vell vill you?" He asked giving her a pleading look.

I love cliff-hangers! Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I am really happy that you are enjoying this fic. I wonder what Canada's answer will be.


	8. Chapter 8

Canada stared at him. Why should she give him another change? After what he has done to her. But the problem with Maddie was she was too forgiving. "I'm vaiting." Ivan stated looking at her with his pleading purple eyes.

Maddie sighed "O-ok. I will give you another c-chance." She said and looked down. Ivan almost leaped for joy. "Thank you da!" he giggled and pulled her into a squishing hug. Maddie felt like her organs were going to burst out of her.

He let her go and giggled a little. "So vhat vill we do?" He asked her. "Um…I-I think we should go back to sleep?" He nodded and went back under the blankets. Maddie just looked at him. "Um I thought I would go back to my own b-bed." She said. "Nyet. I don't think you vould vant anyone to see you. You are almost naked." He said and grinned a little. Maddie looked down. She was only in her underwear and she didn't want the Baltics, if they were up that is, to see her like this. She sighed and got under with him and tried to sleep.

Ivan smiled happily and hugged into her. "Vant to snuggle?" He asked. Canada blushed. "Uh…I don't know. I just want t-to sleep." She said and yawned. Ivan nodded and let go of her. "Ok. Good night my little podsolnechnik." She had no idea what he said but slowly fell into a light sleep.

America tried to call his sister again for the fifth time today but no answer. So he went to visit his parents. "Alfred! Mon chéri!" Cried Francis happily and hugged her son. "Hi mom. Great to see you too. Is dad in?" She let go of him. "Oui. He is in the living room reading those cook books of his. Like he knows how to cook." She said and rolled her eyes.

Alfred entered the room and saw his father reading a cook book. "Oh! I'm going to make some of that!" He exclaimed happily. "Uh. Hey there dad." Alfred said and smiled. "Oh. Hello son. What brings you here?" He looked up and set his book down. "Well it's about Maddie-" "Who?" Arthur cut in. "My sister. Your daughter." Arthur thought for a moment. "Oh yes! Madeline! How is she?" He asked. Alfred sat down on the couch opposite of the chair his dad was sitting in. "I was hoping you could tell me. I called her a few times today but she's not in. I'm getting worried." Francis walked in. "Would you like some tea mon chéri?" She asked. Arthur smiled. "That would be lovely." "Angleterre I was talking to Alfred." She said. "Uh no thanks mom. So have you heard anything about Maddie?" He asked his father again. "Oh mon petite Madeline! How is ma fille?" She asked. Alfred explained the situation to his mother and she frowned. "No we have not heard anything from her. It has been a while."

Alfred nodded. "Ok thanks anyway. I think I'll go and visit her." "Visit who?" Arthur asked. "Maddie! Your daughter!" he shouted. "Do not shout at me young man!" Arthur scowled. Francis sighed. "Please do not fight in mon house!" She screeched.

Ivan woke up and found Maddie not in bed with him. "Maddie? Vhere are you?" He asked. The door creaked open and there stood maddie in Russia's cream coloured coat. It was big on her which made Ivan giggled. "What? I-I had to go to the bathroom a-and I-I just put it on. I'm s-sorry." She nervously said and blushed. "Not a problem Maddie. I don't mind you wearing my coat. You look very cute in it." His purple eyes deepened a little bit but went back to his normal happy eyes. "I think we should get you new clothes da?" He asked. She nodded still blushing.

I know it's short but I have ideas for chapter 9. I wanna build the suspense up a little bit. Thanks for reading!

French translations:

Mon chéri - My darling

Ma fille - My daughter

Angleterre. - England

Russian Translations:

Podsolnechnik - Sunflower


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed since Canada gave Russia another chance. Things had changed between them. She wasn't as nervous and he wasn't too mean. He would be without realising it but soon apologised right after. He always wanted her to sleep in the same bed as her. She tried to go back to her own bed but he insisted that they stay together for their relationship.

Canada sighed while she was cleaning up one of the eight bathrooms that Russia had asked her to clean. Once she was done she made her way back to the cleaning storage room to put her things away. As she went passed she heard music. 'huh? I never heard music in Ivan's house before.' she thought and decided to check it out. It was coming from the living room. She peered in and saw Russia standing by an old record player. The songs he was playing were some old records that she had never heard before.

Her foot tapped on the ground in rhythm to the music. She tried to stop but she liked the music. She smiled a little as she listened to it. It was a peaceful sound of pianos and violins.

Russia turned around and saw Canada standing by the door way. "Oh privet Canada." He said and smiled. Canada's face went red with embarrassment "I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered out. "Oh don't be. Come in and listen to ze music with me." She nodded and placed down her basket and walked over. "You like music da?" He asked her. "Yeah. I love music." She smiled a little and listened to the music again.

Russia smiled and grabbed her. "Shall we dance?" He asked. Canada smiled shyly. "Um…Ok." He took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to waltz around the room in time with the music.

Russia looked into her blue eyes and smiled. Canada just blushed madly. She didn't like dancing much but somehow she was really enjoying this. He then let go of her hand and snaked it around her waist. Canada wrapped hers around his neck and leaned her head on top of his shoulder. Now she blushed even more. Russia really liked where this was going and continued to dance with her. He felt nice and warm inside. Finally he had someone to melt the ice that surrounded his heart.

After a few minutes the song stopped and so did the record player. They let go of each other and smiled. "T-that was nice." She said. Russia nodded. "We should dance more often da?" He asked. Canada giggled a little. "da!"

Just then they both heard a crash and Latvia screaming. Russia and Canada went to investigate. The sound of the crashing and Latvia's screaming came from the next room.

As they entered Russia gasped. On the floor covered in water and glass lay his prized sunflowers that he had just bought a few days ago. "M-my sunflowers…" he said sadly and walked over to them. They were all broken and torn. He picked up one but it instantly fell apart when he did. His sadness melted into anger and looked around the room. He noticed that his curtains were shaking. He walked over and pulled them. Latvia was hiding behind them shaking like a leaf. "Latvia?" he asked. "What happened to my sunflowers?"

Latvia almost peed his pants. "I uh…I don't know?" He placed his hand on top of his head and crushed it. "I said. What happened to my sunflowers?" He almost shouted at the smaller boy. "I accidentally dropped them! If you didn't place them on such a small table then I might have not been able to knock them over!" He cried. Russia let go and stormed away. He walked past Canada, went outside and slammed the door shut.

Latvia just stood their and shook. Canada was a little shaken herself. "Um Latvia? Y-you ok?" she asked. He slowly nodded. "He's going to come back d-drunk you k-know." He shivered.

"Drunk?" She asked. He nodded. "When he gets m-mad he gets d-drunk and he's a really bad drunk."

Canada frowned. Just as things started getting better, they slowly began to take a downfall again. She sighed and cleaned up the sunflowers and broken vase making sure that there was no glass left on the ground.

Hours past and she was about to make her way to bed, she heard the door slam open and shut again. 'Ivan must be back.' she thought. Then she heard heavy footsteps and felt the house grow cold. This was not good.


	10. Chapter 10

Russia slammed the door behind him and made his way into the house. His eyes were bloodshot and had that insane glow in them again. He wore a serious frown and stumbled into the living room. "LATVIA! GET IN HERE NOW!" Russia bellowed.

Latvia slowly entered the room with Lithuania and Estonia cowering in the kitchen. "Y-yes Mr R-Russia?" He asked while shaking. He pointed to the floor which once had glass and sunflower pieces on it. "Where are my sunflowersss?" He slurred. Latvia looked at the spot on the ground. They were gone. He stared at it until Russia grabbed his shoulder and spun him around painfully. Latvia looked down. "I-I don't know." He said quietly. "Look at me when I speak to you!" He sneered at the young boy cowering in front of him. "I don't know!" Latvia cried.

Russia gritted his teeth. "Not a good enough answer little Latvia." He said in a low voice and brought out his metal pipe from his jacket.

Canada hid behind the wall and peeked out. She gasped. She couldn't let Latvia get hurt but also at the same time she was scared. She had never seen Russia this crazed before. Russia raised the pipe up and he was about to bring it down on Latvia's head. "STOP!" Russia turned around and growled. "Canada. This does not concern you." He said angrily. "B-b-but it's not his fault!" She stated. "Zen were are my sunflowers?" He growled. "I-I cleaned them up." She said and backed away as Russia began to walk towards her with the pipe in his grasp.

"You vhat?" He asked gritting his teeth. Canada continued to back away. "I-I thought I would clean up. I didn't w-want anyone to get hurt on the g-g-glass." She said eyes widening when he grabbed her arm. "Where are they?" She hesitated for a moment and looked at him. He wasn't the sweet man child she was beginning to know. This was crazy Russia. The part she feared. "I-I-I-" She stuttered. "I put them in the t-trash." She said and gulped. "You vhat?" He shouted in her face.

Canada wiggled free from his grasp and ran up stairs away from him. Russia stumbled after her. "Canada! Come back here now!" Canada Ran through the hall and into the study. She breathed in and out rapidly and looked for a place to hide. She looked around her and saw a large bookcase she could hide behind.

Russia stormed up the stairs and looked for her. "Canada? Come out now." He half growled. He saw that the study door was open. He staggered towards the door. As Canada hid behind the book case she could hear the heavy foot steps as they got closer and closer and closer. With every foot step her heart was beating rapidly. Her breathing became heavy and she shook violently. She tried to calm herself down by breathing in and out slowly but it didn't help. It only made her feel worse.

Russia entered the study with his pipe in his hand. "Canada? Come out, come out wherever you are." he sang a little bit. He scanned the library with his violate eyes and noticed a curl of hair sticking out of the bookcase and grinned. He lifted up his pipe and crashed it into the bookshelf. Canada screamed and jumped out of the way. Russia went after her. "You kill sunflowers!" He cried at her. Canada looked at him in fear. "I-I didn't mean to!" She screamed at him and tried to run out of the library but Russia brought his pipe down on to her head with a bang!

Canada fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounding her. Russia breathed in and out rapidly and looked down at her. Then he realised what he had done. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He threw his pipe away. "Maddie?" He half screamed. He got on to the floor and held her close. "I'm sorry Maddie!" he cried and stroked her head and sobbed into her neck. "I'm so sorry!"

Sorry for the shortness again. I had to take the dog to the vet and I lost some of the ideas I had for this chapter. Oh well they might come back to me later on. Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Chapter 11 will be up soon. Either today or tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Russia felt extremely bad now. Not only had he gotten drunk and scared her, he hurt her and now he wasn't sure if she was going to survive. He had to get Lithuania to tend to Canada's wounds while he sat in the kitchen recalling the events that had just occurred. He kept replaying them in his head over and over again. Luckily he stopped when he did or else….

He sat at the kitchen table looking at a half drunk bottle of vodka. He was debating whenever he should have a drink or not. His temptation gave in and he picked up the bottle and took a large swig of it. He felt the burning sensation in his throat as he guzzled it down. How he loved that burning feeling and the strong taste of his favourite alcohol. He placed the bottle back on top of the table and wiped his lips with the sleeve of his jacket.

Estonia and Latvia…Well mostly Estonia helped Lithuania cleaning Canada's wounds and making sure that she would be ok without having to go to a hospital. Luckily they managed to clean her wound and bandaged her head up. Everyone hoped and prayed that she would at least survive the night.

Lithuania gathered up all of his contents and left Canada's room. Taking one last look at her before closing the door to let her rest. "T-this is all my fault…" Latvia said. "I-if I-I didn't break his sunflowers then t-this wouldn't have happened." Lithuania patted his head and smiled a little. "Everyone makes mistakes Latvia. Even Mr Russia."

Latvia decided to go to bed as it had been a very long day. Estonia retired to their bedroom as well which only left Russia and Lithuania the only ones awake in the huge house. Russia still sat at the kitchen table. He had taken another drink of his vodka. The bottle was almost empty. Lithuania entered the kitchen and stood at the door. "I cleaned up her wounds, sir. She's resting right now." He said. Russia didn't even bother to look up at him. "Good."

Lithuania was about to turn around and retreat to bed as well when suddenly Russia appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lithuania?" He asked. He turned around and his eyes met the tall Russian's who showed no emotion in them. "Yes sir?" he asked. "Do you think I took it too far this time?" Lithuania didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to speak his mind right there and tell him what he really thought of him but another part was too scared to say anything incase it resulted in a disaster which it always did in Russia's house. "Russia, I-er…I think you did take it too far." He said. "But not because of you! I mean the influence on alcohol is powerful! It overwhelmed you!" He added on quickly and braced himself for Russia's wrath but this time it never came.

Russia just smiled a little and left a confused Lithuania in the kitchen wondering what had just happened.

Russia made his way upstairs but before he went to his room, he went into Canada's instead to check on her. He opened the door slowly. The only light shining in the room was from the moon outside. It was shining on Canada's face. Russia slowly walked over to her and stroked her face. He looked at her bandaged head and felt even more guilt.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Canada moaned and opened her eyes a little. "Ivan?" she asked sleepily. "I'm sorry." he repeated. "For what?" She asked and closed her eyes again. "For hurting you.." He then stroked her face again gently. She nuzzled into his hand. He smiled a little and watched her for a few more moments then left her to get some rest.

That next morning Russia was the last one to get up except from Canada. He had been up all night recalling last nights events. Also he had one hell of a hangover. Nothing a little coffee won't fix.

He descended down the stairs and into the kitchen were Lithuania was making pancakes. "Good morning Mr Russia. Would you like your breakfast now?" "Da." Russia answered. Estonia joined them and then Latvia. Everyone ate in silence. Russia ate and left the kitchen. He wanted to go and see how Canada was.

Canada still lay in bed. She had woken up a little while ago and boy was her head throbbing. She remembered what had taken place that night for her to get into this state. She frowned sadly. They were beginning to get along. She wanted to cry but no tears came. Nothing but silence. Then she heard those heavy footsteps again. She coward in bed and hugged the blankets. She decided to pretend to sleep. 'Yeah that'll work.' she thought.

Russia entered and looked at Canada. "Maddie? Are you wakened?" He asked. He saw that the bed was shaking slightly and sighed. "Maddie I know you are not zleeping." Canada lifted her head up and looked at him.

Russia came a little closer. "I von't hurt you. I promise." He said. Canada wanted him to leave her alone but there was still a little part inside of her that still had feelings for him. "Maddie, I'm really sorry about vhat happened last night." he said and looked down. Canada shivered a little. "I-Ivan. I-I know you didn't mean t-to. But it was really scary. I-I've never seen you like that before."

He came closer and was now right beside her. "I didn't vant you to see dat side of me. I vant things to work out between us." She nodded a little. "S-so do I." She said and shivered again. Russia smiled a little. "Is little Maddie cold?" He asked. "J-just a little bit." She said and hugged herself. "Vant me to keep you warm?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

Russia climbed into the bed with her and held her. She leaned her head on to his chest and listened to his heart beat. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed it. Canada blushed madly as his lips left her cheek and clamped on to her lips. At first she was surprised but she then began to kiss back enjoying the feeling that was building up inside her chest. She tasted the strong taste of vodka and a little bit of pancakes. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth earning a moan from Maddie.

He broke the kiss and giggled. "Are you warm now?" She looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "D-da."

America finally made it over to Canada's house. He rang the door bell but no one answered. "Hey! Maddie! You in?" He shouted through the letterbox. He tried the door and was surprised that it was opened. "Maddie?" He called again and entered the house.

He went into the living room and saw Canada's pet bear. "Oh hey little buddy." He said. Kumajiro was watching TV and turned around d to face him. "Who are you?" "I'm America. Have you seen Canada?" He asked the small bear. He shook his head and resumed watching TV.

America frowned. This was not good. Canada always had her bear with her. Even when they were kids. His eyes looked around the room and they rested on the candle holder that lay on the floor. He also noticed a little but of dry blood on the end of it.


	12. Chapter 12

America really started to panic now. He had watched enough scary movies to know that a blunt object laying on the floor with blood on it was a bad thing. "Oh god. Oh god." He said to himself. He looked around the room for any clues to who or what had taken Maddie. He sat on the chair next to the TV and found a half drunk bottle of maple syrup.

Mr Kumajiro crawled over to the candle holder and sniffed it and winched away. "Huh? What's wrong little buddy?" He asked and came over to him. He picked up the candle holder and sniffed it as well. The small stench of vodka filled his nostrils. "Russia…" He breathed angrily.

Canada had fallen asleep on Russia's chest. She was sound and had a little smile on her face. Russia was still awake. He was playing around with Canada's curl on her hair. He twirled it around in his fingers and looked down at her. He kissed her cheek and decided it was time to get up. He slowly rose up making sure not to wake her up.

Canada stirred a little. She was no longer laying on Russia's comfy chest but now a comfy pillow. "Ivan?" She asked sleepily. "Where are you going?" He turned around and beamed a smile. "Time to get up. I'm going to for some breakfast. Do you vant some too?" He asked. She nodded and sat up stretching. "Vell get dressed my little sunflower and I vill meet you down stairs." He said and left her.

Canada got up. She still her bandage around her head and decided to keep it on. She found her normal clothes had been washed and were sitting on the chair in the corner. The events that happened last night came back and she smiled a little. Ivan had kissed her. Sweetly. She got changed as quick as she could as it was really cold in the mornings.

The Baltic's noticed that Russia was in a rather good mood today. He was smiling as usual and whistling a cheerful tune. Lithuania decided to make something different for breakfast. He had made a fry up consisting of bacon, eggs and toast. The smell of the breakfast made it's way up stairs. Canada could smell it and her stomach growled. "I better head down." she said and left her room.

Lithuania began to serve the breakfast whilst shaking because of Russia's weird and happy mood. Canada made her way down the stairs. Her head still hurt her but only slightly. She did feel a little dizzy.

"Ah Privet Canada." Russia said cheerfully as he got up. He pulled out Canada's chair to let her sit down. "Oh. T-thank you." She said and smiled a little as he pushed her in. Once he pushed her back in he looked at the three Baltic's who just stared at him. Latvia's mouth hung open. He giggled and sat back down.

"Breakfast looks g-good." Canada stuttered out and picked up her fork and knife and began to cut into her food. Once again breakfast was silent.

Canada ate while she was in daydream land but suddenly her thoughts where dashed when she felt a strong hand on her knee. She looked at Russia who just smiled pleasantly at her. Russia's hand began to slide up and down her leg slowly. Canada blushed madly shook a little. As she began to cut into a strip of bacon she felt his hand get closer to her vital regions and began to scrape the plate with her knife.

"Uh, Canada? Are you ok?" Lithuania asked. "Y-yeah! I'm fine! I-I guess I'm still feeling a little unwell t-that's all." Lithuania nodded slowly.

Russia's grin grew as he watched her shake. He was enjoying himself this morning. Canada tried to eat but his hand kept getting closer. She prayed for this to end. As much as it felt good to her, she didn't want the Baltics to witness.

His hand brushed over her vital region and she jumped a little out of her chair. "Canada are you sure your ok? Your face is bright red." Estonia commented. She was blushing madly now. Luckily she was almost finished her breakfast but decided to leave some. "P-please can I be excused?" She asked Russia almost moaning. He nodded and she shot up and ran up the stairs. Russia wiped his mouth and followed her.

Canada ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still flushed and she was panting heavily. Russia crept into the room and giggled. "Dat was fun da?" He asked. Canada looked at him. "No!" she shrieked. "I-It was embarrassing! T-they saw me b-blush!" Russia giggled again and held her from behind. "I like it when you blush. It's cute." He said then leaned his head on her shoulder and looked into the mirror. "We make a good couple da?" She looked into the mirror too and smiled. "Y-yeah." she smiled.

America approached the front door. Fire burning in his eyes and gritting his teeth. "I'll save you Maddie." He muttered.

I know it's kind of short but I've had a lot of things happening. My dog had to get one of those lampshade collar thingys cause she keeps chewing her bandage and my mum is ill again. Also it's my last ever day of school tomorrow and I have a couple of exams soon too. So I'll try and update ASAP!


	13. Chapter 13

America made his way through the snow that was cluttered on Russia's pathway. It was snowing rapidly now. The soft snowflakes had turned into a harsh storm. America stood up on the porch and stared at the door.

Canada turned around and her soft blue eyes met his dark purple ones. She blushed again and kissed him. Russia was surprised by her action but he shrug his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss earning a few moans from her. Canada was enjoying the sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Russia brushed his tongue on her lips demanding entrance. She obliged and let him in. His tongue roamed around her mouth memorising everything. She could taste this mornings breakfast and also a little hint of Vodka. 'Only Ivan would drink this early in the morning.' she thought and smiled in the kiss. He broke apart and looked into her eyes. "Dat was nice." he said softly and nuzzled the side of her face. "Now." He began, "Why don't we continue vhat we left of at the dinner table da?" He said with a hint of lust in his eyes. Canada giggled and nodded slightly.

America hammered on the door. "Russia!" He shouted. "Open this dam door now!" The door opened slightly and there stood Lithuania. "Can I help you?" he asked. America pushed open the door sending Lithuania to the floor. "Where is she?" He shouted at him. "W-who?" Asked a frightened Lithuania. "My sister!….Maddie!" He had to think for a second as he forgot her name. Again. (Boys -.-)

Russia kissed Canada and lead them over to the bed and lay her down. "You make me very happy, my little sunflower." Russia smiled happily and got on top of her. "I hope we can live happily ever after." He whispered and kissed her.

America stormed up the stairs. He looked at the halls. There were so many doors! But his gut instinct lead him to a door. He looked at it slightly then he heard someone squeal. His anger rose and kicked open the door. "Maddie! I-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Russia and Canada kissing. "Get off my sister!" He screamed at him.

"Oh. Privet Amerika." Russia said and smiled. "A-Alfred. W-what are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm here to save you from this communist bastard!" "Alfred! Get o-out!" She shrieked at him. "No. I'm not leaving without you! Mom and dad are worried sick about you! I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer so I went to your house and I couldn't find you." He said calming down a little. "Y-you tried to call me? You never c-call me. You don't even remember me!" She said a little bit of anger in her tone.

"Lets just go Maddie. I'll take you home." He said softly. "No. I'm s-staying." She said. America was shocked. She wanted to stay? At Russia's house? The most terrifying nation ever? He shook his head. "No. I'm not letting you stay here. Not with that insane freak." He said while pointing at Russia. "Maddie, your brother is very rude." Russia stated still smiling. "Shut up!" America shrieked back. "C'mon Maddie. Lets go!"

She shook her head again. "I'm not g-going back! I-I'm staying!" She said almost tearing up. "No! You are coming with me! I'm your hero and I'm here to save you!"

"No! I d-don't want you to me my h-hero anymore! I'm staying!" She cried. Now the tears spilled from her eyes. America's jaw dropped a little. "But why? Why do you want to stay? It's not safe here." "You don't unders-stand. You never will." She said wiping away her tears.

"What? What won't I understand?" he asked. "I-I'm happy here. I-I don't feel lonely here. Someone notices m-me." She said and smiled a little at Russia. "I notice you! I called you!" "ONCE!" She screamed at him. "Go away America! Leave me alone!" She added.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Russia decided it was time to step into this little sibling rivalry. He took out his pipe from his jacket and smiled sadistically. "Canada asked you to leave Amerika but you von't leave. That is very rude, little Amerika." He said stepping closer to him with the pipe.

"I-Ivan. Don't." Canada said eyes widening. "He needs to be taught a lesson, Maddie." He said. Amerika stood wide eyed at the taller nation. He was scared out of his wits now and smiled sheepishly. "H-hey Russia! It's ok I'll leave!" Russia lowered the pipe and smiled a little. "Very good da. Now get out." He commanded. "I'll be back Maddie." He said then turned around and left.

Russia giggled and turned to Canada who was frowning. "Maddie? Vhat's wrong?" He asked. "T-the're worried about…me?" She asked. "Who?" "My family. T-they never call or v-vist but when I'm gone for a while they worry?" Russia came over and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'll always remember you my sunflower." He said sweetly and kissed her cheek. Maddie smiled a little and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Ivan. B-but I have a bad feeling that he w-won't leave us alone." "Ah don't worry. I'll take care of him." Canada frowned again. "Yeah but d-don't hurt him. H-he is my brother after all." He smiled. "Da. Now." He pushed her down gently. "Where were we?" Canada giggled.

Well today was my very last day of school. EVER! I have my first exam tomorrow then I've got to get my prom dress altered, then I'm going to get a new computer chair then I'm going to see the Inscidous. Yay! Got a long day tomorrow. The next chapter will be a lemon chapter so I'm just warning you guys again just incase. I think I can make it much better than the last lemon I did.


	14. Chapter 14

*WARNING* This chapter contains lemon. A lot of lemon so if you don't like this stuff then please press the back button now. You have been warned J

Canada still felt sad. "Maddie don't be said." Russia said and tilted her head slightly. "I'll make you feel better." He said and with that he kissed her deeply. Canada wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He began to undo her zipper on her sweater and zipped it down and removed it. He then roamed one of his hands over her stomach. Canada moaned in his mouth and sucked on his tongue tasting the strong taste of Vodka again.

He then slid her t-shirt up and took it off. Canada began to remove his heavy jacket. Russia smirked and slid his hands up and down the sides of her torso making her moan a little.

"I like making you moan." He said as he began to undo her bra. "Canada finally got that heavy coat off him and began to unbutton his shirt that he wore underneath. Russia began to massage her breasts making her moan louder. "Oh Ivan…" she breathed as she continued on his shirt. He helped her remove his shirt then began to kiss her. He trailed his kisses from her mouth and down to her chest where he engulfed a nipple in his mouth and began to suck and gently bit it making her moan and shudder with pleasure.

She placed her hands on his head and stroked his hair. It was so soft and he liked having his hair touched which made him suck harder. "Ah!" She moaned louder and continued to stroke his hair.

He let go of her breast and trailed his hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned them. "Enjoying this da?" he asked her. She nodded and moaned a little. Russia grinned and kissed her again while stroking her face lovingly. "I vant to make love to you." He said smoothly. She smiled and hugged him. "Then t-take me. Take me now." She said and grinned. Russia nodded and began to undo his green trousers. His hand moved to her vital regions and stroked it a little through her panties. "Mhhmmm!" She moaned and panted. He slipped her panties off and inserted a finger into her. Her eyes shot open and moaned louder.

He grinned at her expression and inserted another finger and moved it in and out of her slowly at first then he got faster and harder. "Ooohhhh!" Canada moaned and flung (Scottish slang XD) her head back as she began to feel more light headed by the minute. "Ooohh Ivan!" She moaned as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Russia removed his fingers and licked her juices off him. "Mmmm. Sweet." He said and chuckled a little. Canada sat up a little and smirked mischievously and began to remove his pants. "Someone's eager." He said while he watched her.

She took his long shaft and began to stroke him. Up and down feeling the texture of it. She slid her hand up and down him faster and faster. Russia moaned and grunted slightly as he began to move his hips in rhythm with her actions. He could feel it building up inside him and decided to pull away. "Okay." he panted. "Ready my little sunflower?" She nodded and kissed him. He pushed her down and got on top.

"Ivan?" "da?" "I… Well. I… I… L-love you." she stuttered out. He smiled and stroked her cheek softly. "Ya lyublyu tyebya tozhye." She didn't know what she said but she knew what he meant.

He began to slide into her warmth. He waited a few seconds and started to move in and out of her. He held on to her hips and trusted a little harder. Canada moaned and griped on to his arms and moaned louder. She moved her hips in time with him and urged him to go harder.

Russia opened her legs wider to get in deeper and trusted in harder and faster. He grunted and moaned. "Ah. Ahhhh!" She moaned and fluttered her eyes closed. She didn't want this to end. "Oooh! Soo goooood!"

"Oh da. Oh da!" Russia moaned as he felt her inner walls constrict around him. "Ohh Ivan! Harder!" She moaned out loud and grabbed the blankets still moving in rhythm with him.

He trusted harder into her hitting that sweet spot that made her feel so good. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" She screamed and arched a little.

That light headed feeling came back to her and she screamed. "Ah! Ivaaannn!" She felt like she was on cloud nine. Her scream made Russia go over the edge and he came into her hard making her scream again.

He panted and rolled off her. Canada stared at the ceiling and panted heavily before snuggling into him. "Oh. Wow…" she breathed. Russia nuzzled her bandaged head and kissed it softly before they drifted off into a welcoming sleep.

Translations:

Ya lyublyu tyebya tozhye - I love you too.

Flung - Slang for threw. Us Scots like to use our slang words lol


	15. Chapter 15

Canada fluttered her eyes open and yawned. She looked around the room. Her clothes where now on a neat pile up on the chair. She looked beside her. Russia wasn't there. 'He must have went down stairs.' she thought and got up.

She yawned again and strolled over to the chair and put her clothes back on. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. Parts of it was sticking up and her long curl was a little out of place too. She took the next five or so minutes to fix her hair before going down stairs.

Russia was sitting in the living room watching the fire in his fire place. The smell and the faint noise of the fire crackling always made him feel calm. His little sister had paid a visit to him while Canada was asleep. Luckily she never found out that Canada was here. His bedroom door had been torn out of it's hinges again. Luckily he had a storage room full of doors just in case.

Canada made her way into the room and saw Russia staring at the fire. She sat down and joined him. "Oh. Privet Maddie. Sleep well?" He asked and placed an arm around her. She blushed again and nodded while smiling. Russia had decided not to tell her about Belarus's visit. He Didn't want to scare her again.

She cuddled into him. The house was always cold. This was the only room which was warm as the fire was always burning whenever she came in here.

"A-are you ok Ivan? You kind of t-tense." Canada asked and looked up at him. He just smiled and hugged her. "Oh it's nothing little Maddie. I'm just thinking dats all." She smiled a little and nuzzled him. As they sat in silence they could hear a faint voice.

"Big brother." Came a singsong voice from the shadows of the hall behind them. Russia tensed up. "Huh? Ivan what's wrong?" She asked. "Shhh! Be quiet! She'll hear you!" He whispered as he placed a hand over her mouth and ducked down a little.

"Big brother!" The voice shouted now. Russia began to shake and got off the couch and on to the floor. "Maddie get down. We need to hide." He whispered to her. Canada slid off the couch and followed him. They crawled to the foot of the stairs. "Ivan w-who is it?" She asked him. "It's Belarus. My little sister." He said and gulped. "I need to hide you. If she finds you she'll kill you." He whispered and got up. "Lets go up stairs." He said, grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs. "Ivan! Slow down!" She whispered.

Belarus came into the living room and saw no one but she heard someone running up the stairs and grinned. "Oh big brother!" She called and walked towards the stairs.

Russia dragged Canada into her room and locked the door. Then he stripped the bed and pulled the mattress off and barricaded them both inside the room. "All we have to do is stay quiet ok?" Russia said and sighed then slid down and leaned his back against the mattress. "I-Ivan?" she asked. He looked up. "Why are you scared of B-Belarus?" She asked him and joined him on the floor.

"Well she wants me to marry her." He stated bluntly. "Oh." They sat there for a few minutes then heard footsteps in the hall. "Oh big brother! Where are you? Lets become one!" She called and opened each room to look for them. She continued to check the doors until she came upon the room they were hiding in. She tried to open it but it was locked. "Big brother. Open this door." She said and tried it again. Russia shivered. "Big brother! Open this door now!" She screeched. Russia placed his hands over his ears and continued to shake.

Canada had no idea what to do. She thought if they kept quiet she might go away. Belarus began to scratch at the door. Dragging her fingernails down the wooden door making large marks on it. "Big brother! Open this door! Marry me!" She cried.

After a few minutes Belarus's nails stopped clawing the door. They heard her walk away. "I'll be back brother. And when I do we will get married!" She shouted and disappeared. Russia sighed and ceased shaking. "Ivan are you o-ok?" Canada asked. He smiled a little. "Da. I'm ok. My little sister can be very scary sometimes." Canada giggled a little. "Yeah. I guess so."

Russia cuddled into her and nuzzled her shoulder. "We better stay here for a little while. Just incase she is not gone." He said and yawned. "Sleepy?" Canada asked and smiled. He nodded and closed his eyes.

Canada was feeling a little drowsy herself. She leaned her head on top of Russia's head and fell asleep with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. A lot of things have been happening. Exams, interview at college and I might be getting a job at a local dog groomers too. Also I found out I'm going to have a baby nephew in September! Yay! So here is the next chapter. I don't think Ivan's sweetness will last long with Maddie when America tries to convince her to leave. Maddie is a little OOC in here that's because she's really happy to be outside and more. Another lovely lemony chapter remember if you don't like lemon then don't read my little sunflowers da!

A few days later after Belarus's appearance things had started to get better for Ivan. He was rarely mad at the Baltics which was a relive for them but they new it wouldn't last. It never did. But they guessed it had something to do with Maddie. He spent all of his free time with her. If he wasn't looking over important papers or making battle plans he was with her. They had seen a change in her as well. She wasn't as shaky and every time she saw Ivan she smiled and her eyes filled with love for the Russian man who had once scared the living heck out of her.

The Baltics knew that the happy aurora would come to an end. They knew it instantly when Alfred began to constantly call Maddie begging her to leave and filling her mind with horror stories of what Ivan would do to her. She dismissed them but deep down inside she thought differently.

Maddie was in Ivan's bedroom. She was looking out of the window. It began to snow today. It was snowing heavily. So far the snow was almost up to your knees. It snowed in Canada too. She wanted to go out and build a snowman with Ivan but she knew how he felt about the snow. She wondered if he would ever change his opinion about it. Probably wouldn't.

Ivan came in a smiled. He silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Maddie jumped a little but then relaxed in his arms. "Privet sunflower." He purred and kissed the top of her head which had healed up nicely. Maddie smiled and leaned back into his chest. "Ivan?" she asked. "Can we go outside?" She asked still looking at the white scenery. "Why vould you vant to go outside? It is cold. It's nice and warm in here." He said and giggled a little.

She turned to face him and smiled sweetly. "Y-yeah but I want to make a snowman and a some s-snow angels. " Her smile turned into a little laugh. Ivan smiled a little and done a few silent kol's that made the hairs on Maddie's neck stand up. "P-please?" she asked.

Ivan thought for a few seconds and gave in. "Okay. But not to long da? General Winter is very cruel." Maddie nodded and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before skipping off to find a heavy coat that would fit her.

Ivan blushed a little. He watched her skip off then look out of the window. "Kolkolkol." he chanted as he stared at the small fluffy flakes that fell from the sky. 'This is going to be a long morning.' he thought and left the room.

Maddie went to the coat rack near the front door but couldn't find a jacket for her. She saw the Baltic's coats and she saw Russia's beige coat hanging up.

Once again Ivan snuck up behind her and hugged her again. "You can wear my coat, little sunflower." he said and nuzzled her. "Really? Won't you get c-cold?" she asked. "Nyet. I have my black coat on. I vill be ok. Anyway I am used to ze cold."

Ivan took the coat from the hook and helped Maddie into it. The coat was way to big for her. The sleeves were down to her calves and the remainder of the coat was down at her ankles. Ivan beamed. "You look very pretty in my clothes!" Maddie sheepishly smiled and blushed. "I-I think it's a little big." she stated and flapped the sleeves a little. "don't be silly it will keep you warm outside."

Ivan opened the door and let Maddie out first like any gentleman would do for a lady. Maddie stepped outside and a small gush of wind hit her face. It was freezing! But that didn't stop Maddie from having fun. She giggled and jumped around the snow happily. It was good to be outside. She was getting sick and tired of being stuck in the house all the time. She hoped that she could spent a few hours out in the snow some days. That's if Ivan would let her of course.

She knelt down in the snow and began to gather bits of it and make a small ball. While Ivan wasn't looking, Maddie stood up and swung the ball. It smacked on Ivan's back making him instantly turn around. Maddie was in fits of giggles. "Maddie vhy did you hit me?" he asked sadly. "I didn't hit you. I threw a snowball at you." she said between giggles.

Ivan picked up a huge amount of snow, walked over to Maddie and dumped it on her head. She gasped as the snow hit her face. Some of it went down her back and her chest. Ivan smiled proudly. Maddie shook and tried to get the snow out of her back and her chest. Most of it melted. "W-what was that f-for?" she asked teeth chattering. "For hitting me with snowball."

Maddie wiped some of the snow off her hair and threw it at Ivan. "Naughty, naughty Maddie." he said and came closer. Maddie giggled and ran away. "Can't catch me!" she called. Ivan had the idea that she was going to play hard to get today and ran after her.

Ivan caught up with her but she ran a little faster. Maddie ran around the garden giggling like a little kid. She turned around but Ivan wasn't there. "Ivan? Where are you?" she said. She looked around the garden. This wasn't good. She went behind the tool shed to see if he was hiding from her but he wasn't. She came out from behind it and she turned a few times before something grabbed her She screamed making them both fall onto the ground.

She opened her eyes and saw that Ivan was on top of her looking into her eyes. "Caught you." he purred. Maddie blushed madly. "Maddie your face is red." he said and kissed her. Maddie closed her eyes and kissed back. She loved receiving kisses from him and it was certainly making her warmer. Ivan trailed his hands down the coat she was wearing and began to unbutton it. Maddie pealed his hands away from it. "Ivan not out here!" she scolded him. "Nonsense there is no one about." He said and continued to unbutton the coat. "But I-it's cold!" she whined.

She pushed him off her and stood up. Ivan got up and without a word Maddie grabbed his hand. "C'mon." she said and dragged him into the tool shed that was close to them. She couldn't wait to go back to the house and trial up all of those stairs. She was desperate for him. Ivan was in disbelieve that she was taking control this time. Secretly he liked it.

She opened the shed and threw Ivan into it making him fall on his backside. Then she closed the door and jumped on him kissing him deeply. Ivan unbuttoned the coat all the way down and took it off her. He then started on her t-shirt by pulling it over her head. Then her bra.

Maddie moaned slightly as he began to touch her breasts. She tingled and gasped as his gloves where really cold but it added to the pleasure. She took off his black coat and unbuttoned the yellow shirt he wore underneath. She roamed her hands over his muscular chest. Ivan could feel himself get harder in his trousers and moaned slightly.

Maddie began to suck on his tongue and fully took off his shirt. Ivan stopped kissing her and undid his belt and pulled off his trousers. Maddie giggled at the huge bulge he hid in his underwear and kissed his neck. He roamed his hands down her chest and to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them off. He took off his gloved too and moved one his hand into her panties. Maddie gasped and moaned loudly.

"Feeling warmer now Maddie?" he asked and chuckled. She nodded and moaned again. Russia ripped her panties off and stuck two fingers in her vital regions and began to move them in and out of her. "Ahhh!" She moaned and threw her head back. She pulled off his pants and began to stroke his hardened length.

Ivan moaned slightly as Maddie touched his vital regions. Such soft hands she had. He began to pick up the pace and inserted a third finger into her and trusted them into her harder. She moaned louder and felt so close. Ivan pulled away and grinned hearing Maddie's disappointed groan as she continued to stroke him. "That was not nice, Ivan." she purred lustfully and bent down and took his length into her mouth. Ivan gasped in surprise and a lust fazed grin appeared on his face. "I have been a bad boy da?" he asked her. She nodded and continued to suck on him.

Ivan moaned slightly and gripped her hair and trusted gently into her mouth. Maddie picked up the pace but pulled away from him as she knew that he too was close. "Nyet. Don't stop." he moaned.

Maddie giggled and jumped into his lap again. She nestled herself on top of his member and slowly began to slide up and down it. Ivan gripped on to her hips and trusted hard and fast into her. "Ahhh!" She moaned and scraped her nails across his back in ecstasy. Ivan hissed at the pain but it just added to the intense pleasure that they were feeling together.

Maddie began to feel that oh so familiar feeling in her vital regions and screamed in pleasure. "Ah! Ivan!" He trusted harder and faster into her and groaned as he felt himself explode. His thrusts became more gentler until he stopped altogether. Maddie leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Ivan held her close to him and nuzzled her neck.

"Maddie? Vhat time is it?" He asked almost a whisper. "I don't know. I think sometime in the a-afternoon." she answered and snuggled into his shoulder. "I think we better get back inside. General Winter shall visit soon and when he comes more snow will follow." He said and gently eased her off of him.

Once they were dressed they headed back into the house to snuggle in front of the fire with a bottle of Vodka and Maple syrup.

Sorry guys. I need to stop writing lemons! But I can't! There isn't much Russia x fem!Canada stories out there. Anyways once again thanks for reading and reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

One morning Russia had to attend an important meeting with his boss so Canada was left in the house with the Baltics. Even though she was Russia's lover, she was still expected to pitch in but it was only cleaning their bedroom as Russia would not allow the Baltics to enter his room.

So as Canada cleaned the bedroom up a little by making the bed and cleaning the windows, she heard a loud banging sound coming from the front door. She heard the door opening at she knew her brother was there as she could hear him shouting at Lithuania.

Alfred pushed Lithuania out of the way and ran up stairs. "Hey! Don't go-." Lithuania stopped in mid sentence and decided to get back to making the dinner. He thought America was just here to visit Canada. So he trotted back into the kitchen and continued making dinner.

"Maddie! Maddie!" America shouted while running up the stairs. "G-go home!" Canada scowled at America as he barged into the room. "I'm not leaving without you this time." he said angrily. Canada turned away from him. "I'm happy here Alfred. I d-don't want to leave." He Didn't listen to her. He gripped on to her arm and began to pull her out of the room. "I'm taking you back to mom and dad's." He said as he dragged her out of the room. "No!" She shrieked. "Let me go Alfred!" She tried to struggle out of his grip but it was no use. He was too strong.

He dragged her down the stairs and to the front door. "Lithuania!" she cried. But he didn't come. She called for Estonia and Latvia but they must have not heard her either. Alfred took her out of Russia's house and took her back to their parent's home.

By the time Russia came home, Maddie and Alfred where long gone. He went to his room expecting to see Maddie sleeping but she wasn't there. He searched the full house and in the garden to see if she was playing in the snow again. But she was nowhere in sight. He asked the Baltics but they told him they hadn't seen her all day. The poor guy thought she ran away and left him. Ivan was heartbroken. That night he missed dinner. Lithuania came by his office with a tray of food but sent him away. He wanted to be alone with a bottle of Vodka to keep him company tonight.

Maddie and Alfred had argued all the way to their parent's home. When they arrived, Francis ran out of the house and pulled Maddie into a tight hug. "Oh moi fille! I was so worried! Are you ok?" she asked her daughter softly. Maddie gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Oui maman."

Arthur came out and hugged her as well. "Oh Madeline! Alfred told us that, that horrible Russian kidnapped you. I'm glad your ok." He said and smiled. For the first time Maddie felt like her family was seeing her for the first time. They wouldn't have cared if she had spent the full night outside getting drunk (if she ever did. Maddie's a good girl!) But when she finds true love with a man that everyone seems to hate they worry for her.

"Come inside Madeline. You must be freezing spending all that time in Russia." Arthur said and lead her inside. Maddie never said anything. She was too upset to. Her brother had taken her away from Ivan.

Russia had gotten drunk and wrecked his office. Lithuania tried to get in to see what was wrong but Russia had bolted the door shut. Once he made a mess of everything, he gradually calmed down and began to cry. His only chance of love was gone. She had left him. It wasn't fair.

Maddie went to her old bedroom early that night. If she tried to leave, her brother would come after her. 'He can't make any decisions for me.' she thought. She got sleepy and decided to turn in for the night. She would try and visit Ivan tomorrow if she could.

As the days flew by, she could not see Ivan as her brother kept her from seeing him. Then one morning she threw up in the toilet. At first she thought it was because of all of the maple syrup she had been eating but she kept throwing up every morning.

She went to the store, escorted by Alfred of course and she had to sneak past him to buy a certain test. Luckily he was too occupied of thinking about going to McDonalds After. So that night she took the test. She sat on the side of the bathtub and waited. The two minutes of waiting seemed like a life time to her. She looked out of the window and watched the birds fly around in the sky and sing the last of their songs of the day before retiring to their nests.

She got up and looked at the test. She was shocked. There in black letters were the words she hoped not to see for at least in a few years time. "Pregnant." she breathed. She had to go to Ivan right away. Luckily for her Alfred was out with some friends. The perfect opportunity to leave. She put the test in the bin and went to get ready.

She didn't bother to take anything with her. She silently went down the stairs and to the front door. "Where are you going ma chère." she spun around and met her mother's smiling face. "Uh..Out?" Francis chuckled and hugged her daughter. "Your going to see him aren't you?" she whispered. Maddie's eyes widened. "What?" she shrieked. Francis shushed her. "don't shout. Your papa might hear you." Maddie smiled a little. "Yeah." Francis chuckled. "To tell him about le bébé?" she asked her daughter. Maddie gasped. "How did you know?" she whispered. Maddie thought her mother had psychic powers or something. Francis chuckled. "I found ze test in the bathroom bin." She hugged her again. "Go." She told her daughter. Maddie smiled and left the house. She was glad her mother sometimes understood how she felt. Mostly when it came to romance.

Russia was still depressed. He would eat bits of food but not much. He would drink bottles and bottles of Vodka to help him ease the pain but it was like a drug. It would numb the pain but it would soon wear off. He would stay awake at night and wonder why she had left him.

Maddie left and travelled to Russia's home. She was excited and frightened to tell him the news. She didn't know how he would react. She reached his house in the middle of the night and hoped someone would still be up. She rang the door bell and waited.

Russia sat in the living room admiring the warm glaze of the fire. For once he wasn't drunk. He looked into the flames of the fire. How they mocked him. He felt like the flames were laughing at him. Laughing at his constant bad luck he had to life. He heard the door bell chime and got up and looked out of the window, The snow storm had gotten worse within a few hours and he wondered who would be outside at this time of night.

Maddie forgot how cold it was in Russia. She was freezing! All she had on was her jeans, t-shirt and red sweater. The door opened and Ivan appeared. "Maddie." He breathed. He was shocked that she had returned. "Vhy are you here? I thought you left." She was about to answer him when he motioned her to come inside as the snow storm was getting worse by the minute. Maddie shook violently and held herself to keep warm.

She followed Ivan into the living room and sat next to him by the fire. "Vhy did you come back?" he asked not looking at her. He started into the fire again. Maddie looked into it too. "I w-w-wanted t-to." He sighed. "You left me." She opened her mouth to tell him differently but Russia continued. "Everyone leaves me. Maybe I was not allowed to be happy." He turned to her with that mad look in his face again. "Then you left me." He flashed a toothy grin at her.

Maddie felt the dear creep into her again. She did not like this one bit. She knew that look. It was the look he gave her when he beaten her with his metal pipe. She feared the worst. "I-Ivan I can explain." He slid closer to her still carrying his menacing look. "Oh can you." He said. "Very well then. Explain to me why you left and why everyone hates me?" He shouted at her. Maddie shook violently and backed away from him. "Ivan please." His eyes turned to a deeper shade of purple as he loomed over her.

"Tell me!" He shouted at her again. Maddie didn't know what to do. She was scared out of her wits! So she leaned up and kissed him. Russia's shoulders relaxed and held her close. He started to cry a little. "Maddie. I'm so sorry." Maddie hugged back. She was still shaking. "I-It's ok Ivan." She said softly and patted his back. "Why did you go?" he asked her almost a whisper. "A-America took me back. I didn't want to leave." Russia held her tight. "I von't let him take you from me again."

Maddie smiled a little and decided to tell him the news. She sat up and looked into his violet eyes. "I need to tell you something." She said and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her confused. "Are you hungry?" he asked her. Maddie giggled. "N-no. Ivan. Were going to have a baby." she told him. Russia's mouth opened a little and just looked at her then he smiled. "I'm going to be a daddy da?" he asked. Maddie nodded and smiled.

Don't worry! it's not over yet! Just a few chapters left.


	18. Chapter 18

Things calmed down a little. Maddie went back home and explained to her father and brother how she felt about Ivan. Both of them were still not happy about their relationship but her mother was ecstatic. She would always talk to her about romance and things her and her father got up to which embarrassed Maddie and sometimes wished her mother didn't notice her at all.

Back at her own home in Canada she packed up the last of her clothes. Both her parents and her brother were there to help her as the months had gone by and there were things she was unable to as her stomach had bloated with the child growing inside of her. 'Only a couple of months left.' she thought and smiled.

"Well that's the last of everything." Arthur said and sighed as he stretched. Him and Alfred had been moving a majority of her furniture. She was keeping quite a bit of it at her parent's house and took only what she needed to Russia's. Maddie closed her suitcase full of clothes and turned to face her family. Francis pulled her into a squishing hug. "Oh ma petite fille is growing up so fast!" she cried and hugged her tighter. Maddie patted her back and tried to get out of her mother's grasp as she was squeezing the life out of her. "Maman!" She gasped. "Can't…breathe…" Arthur scoffed. "Bloody hell Francis! Your going to crush her!"

Francis finally let go of her and wiped away her tears. Maddie giggled a little and kissed her mother's cheek. She then went over to Arthur and gave him a hug. Arthur smiled happily and returned the hug. "You be careful ok darling? Keep that little bundle safe and don't forget we'll still be here when you need us." He said softly and kissed her forehead.

She let go of him and went towards the door where Alfred was standing. "So." She said awkwardly. "I best be g-going then." she said and tried to pass by her brother but he stood in front of her. "Be careful ok?" he said still not smiling. "I don't trust that commie." he added. Maddie nodded. Oh how many times she had heard him say that. She tried to pass him again but was suddenly pulled into a hug.

Alfred hugged his sister tightly, but not as tight as their mother did. Maddie smiled and hugged back. "Keep in touch ok? I want to know how my little niece or nephew is doing right?" He said quietly. Maddie giggled a little. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He smiled and rubbed her back. "Remember I'm not too far away either. So if he causes you any trouble just come to me and I'll-" He was cut off my Maddie who placed a finger over his mouth. "Alfred, I said I will be fine. Anyway." She hugged him again. "You'll always be my hero." Alfred smiled and gave his younger twin a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah and don't you forget that." He laughed.

Maddie knew her brother and boyfriend would never see eye to eye but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was bringing her child into the world safely. "I better get going. Ivan is waiting." She said and said her final goodbyes to her family before leaving her house. She looked at the house for the last time and smiled. Her brother said he would look after it if she ever decided to return.

Ivan waited in his car for his love to appear so he could drive them back home. Maddie placed her suitcase in the back of the car and hopped in beside him. Ivan smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. "Ready to go?" She asked him. Ivan nodded and kissed her again. "Da, but first I want to ask you something." He took a hold of her hands and smiled softly at her. "Maddie, become one with me?" She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Not as Russia and Canada but as Maddie and Ivan?" He asked and caressed her cheek softly. Maddie blushed and she laughed and hugged him. "Oui!" she cried and leaned her head on his shoulder and began to cry softly. Ivan held her close to him and kissed her head. "I love you my little podsolnechnik."

Two months went by quickly. Maddie's parents often visited them and at the odd time so did her brother but he tried to keep his distance from her fiancé. He wasn't too happy when he heard that they were going to get married but put on a brave face for the sake of Maddie.

One night the snow fell silently to the ground ever so softly. It continued to fall and would soon stop at some point. But it didn't look too likely. Maddie lay in bed exhausted from today's events. Her parents and her brother had came and gone. She was happy to see them. For once she was happy to get a good nights sleep. She hadn't had one since she became pregnant as she would be sick and when the months flew by, the baby grew and would kick and kick and kick. But tonight was a special night for her and her fiancé. She could finally get a well deserved rest.

Ivan was up looking out of the window. He watched the snow fall to the ground. Right now he didn't feel any anger towards it or General Winter. He watched again then looked down and smiled proudly. In his arms lay a tiny sleeping baby just a few hours old wrapped in a pink blanket. Her hair was as golden as the sun. Just like her mother's. He held her close to his chest and rocked her gently.

He stroked her head lovingly and then kissed it thus making his tiny daughter stir. He smiled sweetly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. His violet eyes looked into her violet eyes. She yawned and fell back asleep him her father's arms.

Ivan chuckled and walked over to a small mosses basket which would have to do until they bought a proper crib for her. He kissed her again and laid her down into it. He then wrapped another blanket around her to keep her warm as the night grew colder.

"Goodnight Moscow." he softly said. "Goodnight Anastasia." He chuckled as she yawned again. "My baby Anna."

Well everyone! That's it done! Thank you to all who read this fic! I never knew I would get so many lovely reviews and ideas from you all! When I began to write this I thought it was going to be crap but thank you all for sticking by me and encouraging me to continue it. There will be a sequel to it but first I need to do my last exam this Thursday and I need to make preparations for my senior prom which is next Friday. After when they are done I'll start on my next fic. Thanks again! I do hope that you all have enjoyed the past eighteen chapters!


End file.
